Yamiko Miku
History Born in Saishu a few years before the war with the Oni, Yamiko's family migrated to Jiyu when the wave of adventurers and other powers went to Sheng. In awe of the fighting against the Oni that she'd heard demonized her entire life, Yamiko quickly came to look up to adventurers and a desire grew in her to help fight somehow, in her own little way. Unfortunately, unlike her sisters, she hasn't got much talent with the sword or bow, at least not directly. She quickly found out that he does, however, have control over powers of telekinesis that most people wouldn't even really dream of, easily able to keep up with her sisters by manipulating things with her mind instead of her hands. Still, she was far too young to actually contribute anything at this point, as she was only a handful of years old when the war against the Oni ended with Mango's suicide attack into Jiyu, which she and her family were thankfully far enough from to be safe. So her relatively peaceful time continued for another decade or so, until she was old enough to actually strike out on her own. During that time, though, Yamiko never stopped training. While her own methods were vastly different from what most would consider normal none could deny the effectiveness, as by the time she was what most would consider 'old enough' to venture out her mental might allowed her to 'levitate' by using an array of telekinetic arms that she's formed to lift herself. Such a thing is, of course, both very eye-catching and exactly the sort of thing that a telekinetic would rather do over walking, so Yamiko's made a habit of carrying herself about in that manner. Appearance A tailor that makes most of her own clothing, Yamiko's casual outfit generally consists of an oversized half-kimono with sleeves long enough to cover her hands when they're at her side with a skirt beneath it, stockings, and sandals. Overall, her attire generally has a colour theme of black with red and yellow accents, and generally allows for ease of movement over most else, as she has to dance to be able to weave her magic. Physically, Yamiko has a relatively slim frame and small limbs, somewhat befitting of one would expect from a Neko-Hengeyokai. Her hair is black, generally held into a pair of ponytails, and reaches easily down to her mid-thighs if not slightly further, though tied as it is it doesn't hide her catlike tail, while her ears are nearly always perked up attentively. Finally, and possibly most notably, when Yamiko does lift her arms up enough to have her sleeves fall and reveal her skin, it's easy to notice that she's got runic script carved into her skin, which glows a faint blue. If one were to look closely at her legs for whatever reason, it's possible that they'd be able to notice the same faint glow through her stockings though it'd be much diminished for obvious reasons. It stands to reason that the runes cover more of her body than she lets be seen. Personality Yamiko is normally composed and can keep herself cool-headed under most circumstances, though she's rather hard to calm down if she does get angry. The surest way to upset or anger her is by destroying clothes that she's made, which has been a semi-recurring occurance, but thankfully has calmed down as of late. Friends Hikari and Hakumei Miku - Her Sisters! They're close and live together in a reasonably sized house in An'doril. Ketsueki Kishi - A childhood friend of the sisters, he went away for training when they were young and only recently reappeared. Enemies Primarily people that destroy pretty things, though no one in particular stands out by name. Aspirations Dunno? Yamiko is usually just dragged around by her sisters in some capacity, though she doesn't dislike it. Growing better at using her telekinesis, perhaps. Category:Player Characters